<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RA9 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136550">RA9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detective Thriller, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I never know what to put here, I'm really proud of what I have planed, It will pick up after the main story I promise, Kissing, Multi, Murder, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Swearing, cursing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"rA9… written 2471 times... It's the same sign Ortiz's android wrote on the shower wall... Why are they obsessed with this sign?" </p><p>Allie hesitated before she answered him. "I have no idea…" She said, before walking away. Connor turned his head slightly, his LED turning yellow for a split second at notable changes in Allie he detected when she spoke. </p><p>DT. FRANKLIN IS LYING?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Original Character, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Painter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOV. 5TH, 2038</p><p>10:13 AM</p><p>“Alarm deactivated. Welcome back, Alexandria.” An automatic voice rang as Allie entered the mansion. She didn’t bother taking her coat off as she knew she wasn’t going to be here long. As she began walking to the doors to the main room, they opened to reveal a male android. </p><p>“Hello, Alex,”  Markus greeted her with a nod. Allie nodded back as she walked past him into the bigger room. “Carl’s eating breakfast right now.” </p><p>“Thank you, Markus,” Allie said, before walking over to where Carl was eating.</p><p>“Allie? Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise,” Carl said as she walked around the table. </p><p>“Well, it’s been a while since I’ve been to visit, so I was due for another one.” Allie leaned down to hug the old man. “I can’t stay too long, however. I’ll have to go to work eventually. </p><p>“But you can spare me a half an hour or so, huh?” Carl asked with a smile. </p><p>“Anything for you, Carl.” Allie gave Carl a closed-mouth smile. She opened her mouth to say something else, but music from the piano interrupted her. Both of them looked over to the other side of the room, where Markus sat at the piano.</p><p>“Take me over there, will you, Allie?” Carl asked. Allie took ahold of the handlebars on the back of Carl’s wheelchair and pushed him over to the piano. She let go once they got there, but she remained standing behind him.. Both of them listened as Markus played. </p><p>When he finished playing, Markus set his hands in his lap and looked at the two humans standing just to his right. “Beautiful, Markus,” Allie said, clapping. </p><p>“Something’s changed in the way you play, Markus,” Carl said, wheeling himself closer to said android. “One day I won’t be here to take care of you, Markus. You will have to decide who you are.”</p><p>“Carl…” Allie and Markus said at the same time.</p><p>“Let’s go to the studio,” Carl said, turning his wheelchair to face the do leading to the studio.</p><p>“Right way, Carl.” Markus grabbed Carl’s wheelchair &amp; began pushing him towards the studio, Allie following close behind. As Markus got closer to the mechanical arm near the center of the room, the curtains blocking the window opened, allowing natural sunlight into the studio. The mechanical arm grabbed the seat part of Carl’s wheelchair and moved him so that he was facing a wall covered by a curtain.</p><p>“Let’s see where we left off! Remove the curtain!” Carl shouted. Markus grabbed a bar near the center of the curtain and pulled it. The curtains opened, revealing a painting of a woman's head. Allie watched in amazement as Carl put the final touches on the painting, Markus going to tidy up the studio.</p><p>The mechanical arm lowered Carl so it was easier to see the painting. “Well?” He asked. “What’s your verdict?”</p><p>“It’s beautiful, Carl. You never cease to amaze me.” Allie said.</p><p>“Yes, there is something about it… I can’t quite put into words… I guess I like it.” Markus said. </p><p>“What do you think, Carl?” Allie asked.</p><p>“The truth is, I don’t have anything left to say. Every day brings me closer to the end. I’m just an old man clinging to his brushes.” Carl turned to Markus. “What about you, Markus? Let’s see if you have any artistic talent.” Carl gestured to the canvas on the other side of Markus. </p><p>“Carl I- That’s not in my programming, I don’t think…” Markus looked at the canvas, then back to Carl. Allie moved so that she was standing on the other side of Markus so that she could see the canvas.</p><p>“Try it, Markus.” Carl handed Markus his pallet. Markus looked at him, unsure, but he grabbed a paintbrush from a table and stepped towards the canvas. He took a glance back at Allie, who gave him an encouraging smile.  Markus turned back to the canvas, dipped his paintbrush in the paint on the pallet he was holding, and began to paint. </p><p>Once he was done, he took a step back, allowing Allie and Carl to examine his work. It was a painting of a woman, she was looking slightly to the left. Her auburn hair was tied back in a bun, with a pin in the bun. She wore a black jacket over a blue floral blouse. Her eyes were violet, and her lips the color of blood. A small triangle hung from her ear. </p><p>Allie tilted her head. “Is that…” She took a step closer to Markus. “Is that me?” </p><p>“It’s a perfect copy. Art isn’t about copying the world around you, it’s about creating something that doesn’t exist. Let’s try again, Markus,” Carl said. Markus nodded and set that canvas down, replacing it with a blank one. “Do me a favor Markus, close your eyes, try to imagine something that doesn’t exist. Then paint how that makes you feel.” </p><p>Markus glanced at Carl, still unsure of what he was doing. However, he listened to what Carl said, and closed his eyes. He began to paint once again, keeping his eyes closed the entire time. He took a step back once again. “Oh my god..” Carl said, rolling his chair closer to Markus and the painting. </p><p>“Markus, it’s…”Allie stepped up next to Markus, placing her hand on his shoulder. The painting was of a man, mostly painted on a blue scale. His eyes, however, were painted in a red scale.</p><p>“Uh... Hi, Dad.” A male voice sounded from behind them. All three of them turned around to face…</p><p>“Leo? I didn’t hear you come in.” Carl said.</p><p>“Oh, you know I was in the neighborhood, I thought I’d Stop by…” Leo said, slowly stepping towards Carl. The way he was walking, Allie was all too familiar with. Both as a cop, and knowing Leo personally.</p><p>“Yeah…” Carl said, clearly not believing Leo. Allie took a step towards Leo, a hand on the handcuffs on her belt. She didn’t want to arrest Leo, but she would if it came to that. </p><p>“Listen, Dad, I uh… I need some cash.” Leo said.</p><p>“What happened to the money I just gave you?” Carl asked.</p><p>“Oh, you know, money goes by fast…”</p><p>“Yeah… you’re on it again, aren’t you.”</p><p>‘What? No..”</p><p>“Don’t lie to me, Leo.”</p><p>“What does it matter, I just need some cash!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but the answer’s no.”</p><p>“Why!?”</p><p>“You know why!”</p><p>Leo let out a huff of air, taking a glance at Markus. “Yeah, I think I do know why,” Leo said, walking towards Markus. “It’s because you love this thing more than you love me, What’s it got that I don’t, Huh?” </p><p>“Leo…” Carl said, warningly.</p><p>“It’s more obedient, not like me, right?” Leo said, shoving Markus back by his shoulder. Allie stepped in between Markus and Leo, putting her hand on Leo’s chest. </p><p>“Leo, that’s enough.”</p><p>“Or what, Alexandria? What are you gonna do to me, huh?”</p><p>“Leo, you need to leave. If not I’ll arrest you.” Leo’s eyes widened slightly. He backed away from Allie and took one last glance at Carl before he left.</p><p>“You never loved anyone, Dad. You never loved me. You never loved me…”</p><p>The three left in the studio stood in silence for a moment, before Allie spoke up. “I… I should probably get going…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor walked over to a knife laying on the ground. There was blood on the blade, which he swept over with two fingers. He brought his fingers up to his mouth before Hank shouted, “Jesus Christ, Connor, what the fuck are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm analyzing the blood." Connor continued when all he got back was a blank stare. "I can check samples in real-time. I'm sorry, I should have warned you."</p><p>HANK \/</p><p>"Right, just… don't put any more evidence in your mouth." Hank said before walking away. </p><p>"You can analyze substances just by… putting them in your mouth?" Allie asked. She should on the other side of Connor from Hank, causing him to turn when she started speaking. </p><p>"Correct," Connor said with a small nod.</p><p>"Huh."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOV. 5TH, 2038</p><p>10:47 PM</p><p>“Detective Franklin?” A male voice asked, causing Allie to look up from the paperwork she was filling out. There was a male android standing on the other side of her desk, his brown hair was brushed to the left with a small tuft hanging loose. He wore a white button-up shirt and black tie, under a gray Cyberlife jacket.</p><p>ALEXANDRIA<br/>Neutral</p><p>“Can I help you?’ Allie asked, turning her chair to face the android.</p><p>“My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife. I was sent to assist you and Lieutenant Anderson in an investigation into deviants.” Connor said.</p><p>“Well, nice to meet you, Connor.” Allie nodded. </p><p>“There was a homicide reported 34 minutes ago. You, Lieutenant Anderson, and I are supposed to be investigating.” </p><p>Allie sighed, taking a glance at the empty desk next to her. “I suppose we should start by finding Hank. I haven’t seen him all day.”</p><p>---------------------------<br/>Allie’s heeled boots clicked against the pavement, causing splashes in the small puddles on the ground. Connor walked next to her, holding a small umbrella above the two of them. They approached the glass door of Jimmy’s Bar. Allie grabbed for the handlebar before her eyes landed on the ‘No androids’ sign on the door. “Shit…” She whispered under her breath.</p><p>She looked over her shoulder at Connor, who was closing the umbrella. “Stay close behind me, got it?” </p><p>Connor nodded at her. “Got it.” Allie pushed in the door and walked into the building.</p><p>“Shit, I thought androids weren’t allowed in here.” One of the patrons commented as Allie walked up to the bar.</p><p>“Hey, Jim,” She greeted the bartender. “You seen Hank ‘round here recently?” Jim gestured to Hank, who had looked at them hearing Allie’s voice. </p><p>“The fuck are you doin’ here, Allie?” Hank asked. He raised his hand before Allie could speak. “Actually, don’t answer that. What’s with the tin can with you?”</p><p>HANK<br/>Neutral</p><p>“My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife. In accordance with procedure, Cyberlife has allocated a special model to assist investigators.” Connor said before Allie could answer.</p><p>“We were assigned a case earlier this evening. A homicide. He’ll act as our partner.” Allie said.</p><p>“Well, we certainly don’t need help, especially from a plastic asshole like that thing,” Hank said, before taking a swig of his drink. </p><p>“Lieutenant Anderson, my instructions stipulate that I have to accompany you and Detective Franklin,” Connor said.</p><p>“You know where you can stick your instructions?” Hank said, before laughing. </p><p>“No. Where?” Hank gave Connor a look.</p><p>“Nevermind.” He sighed.</p><p>HANK \/<br/>Hostile</p><p>“Listen, Hank,” Allie said, leaning on the bar to level with Hank. “I know you hate these things, and I understand why. But we’ve got a job to do, and if that means working with Connor, then so be it.” </p><p>“I’ll tell you what, Lieutenant,” Connor said, joining him on the side Allie wasn’t on. “I’ll buy you one for the road. Bartender?” Connor pointed to Hank’s drink. “The same again, please. “</p><p>HANK /\<br/>Neutral</p><p>“Well, would you look at that. Wonders of technology. Make it a double.” Hank said as Connor fished some money out of his pocket and placed it on the counter. Jim refilled his glass. Hank chugged it down, put the glass back down on the counter. He looked at Allie. “Did you say homicide?”</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>-----------------------------<br/>Hank’s car pulled up next to a house. There was a small crowd of on-lookers and reporters, trying to find out why the police were in the house. Hank stopped the car and looked back at Connor, who was sitting behind the passenger’s seat. “You wait here, Connor.” </p><p>“My instructions stipulate that I have to accompany you,” Connor said firmly.</p><p>HANK /\</p><p>“Listen, I don’t give a fuck about your instructions. I told you to wait here, so you wait here,” Hank said before getting out of the car. Allie sighed from the passenger seat.</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>“Don’t listen to him. C’mon, Connor,” Allie said as she got out of Hank’s car. Connor joined her soon after, and the two of them walked up to the crime scene, side by side. A reporter held a microphone up to Allie as they walked.</p><p>“Joss Douglas, Channel 6 News. Can you confirm this is a homicide?” He asked.</p><p>“I’m not confirming anything,” Allie said, just before crossing the holographic police tape. Connor tried to follow her, but the android cop standing guard pressed his hand to Connor’s chest.</p><p>“Androids are not permitted beyond this point. “ The android said, causing both Allie and Hank to turn.</p><p>“It’s with us!” Hank shouted. The android put his hand down, allowing Connor to enter. “What part of ‘stay in the car’ did you not understand?” He asked as Connor approached. </p><p>“Your order contradicted my instructions,” Connor said, deciding not to tell Hank that Allie had told him to join them.</p><p>“You don’t say anything, you don’t touch anything, and you stay out our way, got it?” Hank said.</p><p>“Got it,” Connor responded with a nod.</p><p>“Evenin’ Hank, Alex.” Another officer standing on the house’s porch greeted. “We were starting to think you weren’t gonna show up.”</p><p>“That was the plan until these two assholes showed up,” Hank said, gesturing to Allie and Connor. Allie let out a huff of air in response.</p><p>“So… you got yourself an android…” The officer commented as he led the three towards the house. </p><p>“Haha, very funny, Ben,” Hank said, taking a small glare back at Connor.</p><p>“So, Ben, what do we know about this guy?” Allie asked.</p><p>“Not much. The landlord said he hadn’t paid his rent in a few months, so he thought he’d drop by, see what was up. That’s when he found the body.” Ben said, walking into the house.</p><p>“Argh! God, that smell!” Allie shouted, the smell of decaying flesh hitting her hard enough to cause her to step back. In doing so, she almost ran into Connor, but he put his hands on her shoulders to help steady her.</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY /\</p><p>“Sorry, Connor,” Allie apologized quietly.</p><p>“It’s quite alright, Detective.”</p><p>“The smell was worse before we opened the windows,” Ben said, walking over to the body. "The vic's name was Carlos Ortiz…"</p><p>Connor looked around the room as Ben continued to debrief Allie and Hank. Eventually, the three split and Connor walked over to where Allie was kneeling near the body. “He was stabbed, 28 times,” Connor said after he had examined the body.</p><p>“Yeah, it seems like our killer had it out for him,” Allie said, before standing straight up and walking away. </p><p>Connor walked over to a knife laying on the ground. There was blood on the blade, which he swept over with two fingers. He brought his fingers up to his mouth before Hank shouted, “Jesus Christ, Connor, what the fuck are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm analyzing the blood." Connor continued when all he got back was a blank stare. "I can check samples in real-time. I'm sorry, I should have warned you."</p><p>HANK \/</p><p>"Right, just… don't put any more evidence in your mouth." Hank said before walking away. </p><p>"You can analyze substances just by… putting them in your mouth?" Allie asked. She should on the other side of Connor from Hank, causing him to turn when she started speaking. </p><p>"Correct," Connor said with a small nod.</p><p>"Huh."</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>After a while, Allie joined Hank where he was leaning on the wall separating the bedroom and living room. "That smell's driving me crazy. I just might have to step outside for a smoke."</p><p>"You really need to quit."</p><p>"The day you quit drinking is the day I'll quit smoking."  Hank snorted.</p><p>"Lieutenant, Detective. I believe I know what happened." Connor said as he approached the two. Allie and Hank shared a look.</p><p>"Shoot. We're all ears." Hank said with a shrug. </p><p>"It all started in the kitchen," Connor said, walking to the kitchen. The table and chairs were turned over, an obvious sign of a struggle. "The victim hit the deviant with the bat. The deviant grabbed a knife and stabbed the victim." </p><p>"That lines up with the evidence," Allie said, shrugging. "Then what happened, Connor?" </p><p>"The victim fled to the living room," Connor said, walking back to the living room. </p><p>"Where he finished him off in a crime of passion." Hank finished. "Okay, your theory's not totally ridiculous."</p><p>HANK /\</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>"The only question is, what happened to the deviant?" Allie said. </p><p>"It was damaged by the bat… and lost some thirium…" Connor mumbled.</p><p>"Lost some what now?" Hank asked.</p><p>"Thirium. It's the fluid that powers android's biocomponents. We call it blue blood. It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye. But you can still see it, can't you Connor?" Allie said. </p><p>"Correct," Connor said before looking around and heading to the kitchen. Allie followed him while Hank went off and did his own thing. Connor walked down the short hallway, where the trail of blue blood seemed to end. Allie watched as Connor's gaze climbed up the wall to the roof. </p><p>Connor walked back into the kitchen and grabbed one of the chairs. "Woah, Woah, hey!" Hank said, "Where you taking that?" </p><p>"I'm going to check something," Connor said. He took the chair down to the end of the hallway. Allie stepped back so she wasn't in his way. Connor stepped onto the chair, and pushed a panel of the ceiling to the side, revealing the attic. Allie and Hank watched as Connor pulled himself up into the attic. </p><p>Slowly and quietly, Connor moved through the attic, avoiding old furniture and other things as such. He was just about to leave when something darted across his vision. He followed where the thing went and found himself face to face with the damaged Android. They stared at each other for a moment, before the deviant spoke, quietly. "Please." it pleaded. "Don't tell them."</p><p>"Connor!" Allie shouted from the main floor. "Everything alright?"</p><p>"The fuck's going on up there?" Hank's shout followed soon after. </p><p>Connor turned his head so his voice would project better, but kept his eyes on the deviant. "It's here!"</p><p>HANK /\</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>"Holy shit," Allie mumbled, standing up straighter. </p><p>"Chris! Ben! Get your asses over here!" Hank yelled, going to find the officers he had shouted for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Interigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I could try questioning it." Gavin let out a hearty laugh. Hank and Allie shared a look, the latter shrugged. </p><p>"What do we have to lose?" Allie said, standing up, and moving so she was behind Hank, one of her hands on his shoulder. </p><p>"Suspect's all yours," Hank said, gesturing to the empty interrogation room on the other side of the window.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOV. 6TH, 2038<br/>12:41 AM</p><p>ALEXANDRIA<br/>Warm</p><p>HANK<br/>Warm</p><p>“Why d’you kill him? What happened before you took that knife? How long were ya in the attic?” Hank asked. He sat at a table, across from the deviant. The deviant didn’t say anything, only stared down at the table.</p><p>“Why didn’t you even try to run away?” Hank asked, genuinely curious. The only other thing in the room was the mirror, where the others were observing. Chris sat in front of the counter jetting out of the wall under the window. To his right, Allie sat on the counter, her hand resting on the knee that was on the counter. Her other hand was playing with her hair, which she had let down a while ago. Another officer, Gavin stood leaning on the wall, his arms folded across his chest. Connor stood near the back, his hands folded behind his back.</p><p>Hank snapped his fingers under the deviant’s vision. “Say something, goddamnit!” Hank sighed and stood up. “Fuck it, I’m outta here.” Hank stood up and left the interrogation room. He walked into the room soon after and took a seat on the other side of Allie. "We're wasting our time interrogating a fucking machine, we'll get nothing out of it."</p><p>Allie turned so she was sitting on the counter with her back to the mirror as Gavin spoke. "We could always try roughing it up a little. After all," -he took a glance at Connor- "it's not human."</p><p>"Android's don't feel pain. You'd only damage it, and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations." Connor said</p><p>"Okay, smartass," Gavin said, pushing himself off of the wall. "What do you suggest we do?"</p><p>"I could try questioning it." Gavin let out a hearty laugh. Hank and Allie shared a look, the latter shrugged. </p><p>"What do we have to lose?" Allie said, standing up, and moving so she was behind Hank, one of her hands on his shoulder. </p><p>"Suspect's all yours," Hank said, gesturing to the empty interrogation room on the other side of the window.</p><p>Connor walked into the interrogation room. He took a look at the photos in the case file sitting at the end of the table before he sat down. </p><p>[FEAR 🔓]<br/>[SHOW PHOTOS🔓]<br/>[WOUNDS 🔓]<br/>[NAME]</p><p>[FEAR]</p><p>"I've detected an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans." Connor said. The deviant didn't react. </p><p>[COMFORT]<br/>[REASSURE]<br/>[THREATEN]<br/>[BLAME]</p><p>[REASSURE]</p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you. I need to ask some questions so we can understand what happened.” Still no response.</p><p>[SYMPATHIZE]<br/>[THREATEN]<br/>[PROBE MEMORY]<br/>[ TRUST ]</p><p>[TRUST]</p><p>“I’m here to help you. But you’ve got to trust me. All I want is to get you out of here.” Connor said. The deviant finally looked up, fear evident in its eyes. It glanced at the mirror, then Connor.</p><p>"What… What are they going to do to me? They're gonna destroy me, aren't they?" </p><p>[TRUTH]<br/>[LIE]</p><p>[TRUTH]</p><p>"They're going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents. They have no choice if they want to understand what happened." Connor answered.</p><p>"Why did you tell them you found me? Why couldn't you have just left me there?"</p><p>[LIE]<br/>[TRUTH]</p><p>[TRUTH]</p><p>"I was designed to hunt deviants like you. I just accomplished my mission." </p><p>The deviant shook his head slightly. "I don't wanna die…"</p><p>"Then talk to me," Connor said quietly. </p><p>"I…" The deviant shook his head and looked away from Connor. "I can't."</p><p>[CHOOSE APPROACH]</p><p>[PRESSURE IT]<br/>[PROBE ITS MEMORY]<br/>[CONVINCE IT]</p><p>[PRESSURE IT]</p><p>Connor grabbed the file sitting at the end of the table and slammed it down in between himself and the deviant. "28 stab wounds!" He shouted, before standing up. "You didn't want to leave him a chance, huh? Did you feel anger? Hate?" Connor leaned on the side of the table, bringing his face close the deviant’s. "He was bleeding, begging you for mercy," Connor stood up straight again. "But you stabbed him again, and again, and again!..." Connor walked around the deviant, poking its shoulder at each 'again'.</p><p>"Please," The deviant said quietly. "Please, leave me alone."</p><p>"I know you killed him. Why don't you say it?"</p><p>"Please, please stop…"</p><p>"Just say, 'I killed him'! Is it really that hard to say?"</p><p>"Stop it! Stop it!"</p><p>"JUST SAY 'I KILLED HIM'! JUST SAY IT!" Connor shouted, grabbing the deviant by the collar of his shirt. Connor set the deviant down and sat back down himself as it started to speak.</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>HANK /\</p><p>"He tortured me everyday… I did whatever he told me, but there was always something wrong... Then one day... He took a bat and started hitting me... For the first time, I felt scared... Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die...so I...grabbed the knife and I stabbed him in the stomach... I felt better...so I stabbed him again and again!..until he collapsed... There was blood everywhere." </p><p>Connor asked it a few more questions about things he had found in the house during the investigation. Once he was done, he turned to the mirror. "I'm done." </p><p>Connor stood up and walked towards the door. Gavin and Chris entered the room, followed soon after by Hank and Allie. "Chris, lock it up," Gavin said. </p><p>"All right, let's go," Chris said, attempting to grab the deviant by its arm.</p><p>"Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" The deviant said, moving away from Chris. </p><p>"You shouldn't touch it. It will self destruct if it feels threatened." Connor said.  </p><p>"Stay out of this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin said, sending a glare Connor's way.</p><p>"You don't understand. If it self destructs we won't get anything out of it."</p><p>"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth. Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?"</p><p>"I'm trying!" Chris said, struggling with the deviant to try and bring it to its cell.</p><p>Connor walked to Chris and pushed him away from the deviant. "I can't let you do that. Leave it alone, now!" </p><p>HANK /\</p><p>"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin said, pointing his gun at Connor, square in his forehead. </p><p>"Gavin…" Allie warned. </p><p>"That's enough," Hank said. </p><p>"Mind your own business, Alex, Hank," Gavin said, his eyes never darting away from Connor. </p><p>"I said, 'That's enough'," Hank said, pulling out his own gun and pointing it at Gavin. Gavin glanced at the gun, then back to Connor.</p><p>"Phck.” Gavin put his gun down but pointed a finger at Connor. “You’re not gonna get away with this.” Gavin left the room, cursing the whole way.</p><p>Connor turned to the deviant. “Everything is alright. It’s all over now. Nobody is gonna hurt you.” Connor turned to Chris. “Please, don’t touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won’t cause any trouble.”</p><p>Chris did as Connor had said, allowing the deviant to follow him out of the room. As the deviant passed Connor, it said, “The truth is inside.”</p><p>Chris and the deviant left the room, followed by Hank. Connor and Allie made eye contact before she left the room as well.</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Alarm deactivated. Welcome back, Alexandria.” The same female voice welcomed Allie into Carl’s home as it had done earlier that morning. However, Allie paid it no mind. She had more important things to worry about.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is really just a filler chapter to establish what happened to Markus, because it will be important later in the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOV. 6TH, 2038</p><p>AM 01:57</p><p>“Alarm deactivated. Welcome back, Alexandria.” The same female voice welcomed Allie into Carl’s home as it had done earlier that morning. However, Allie paid it no mind. She had more important things to worry about. </p><p>Allie glanced at the lift on the stairs, designed to allow Carl to move from both floors in his wheelchair. It was at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>Allie rushed into the living room. She quickly glanced around, her eyes landing on the man she was looking for immediately. He was sitting at a chess table, a glass of what Allie assumed was scotch in his hand. </p><p>“Carl?” Allie asked, quietly. She walked towards Carl. He didn’t respond. “I got a call that Leo’s in the hospital.” </p><p>“He was trying to rough up Markus,” Carl said. “Markus was only defending himself.” </p><p>Allie kneeled down in front of Carl, placing one of her hands on his knee. Carl placed his free hand on top of hers. “What happened to Markus?”</p><p>“The police shot him when they got here. He’s probably in a dump by now.” </p><p>“Carl… I’m so sorry.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Waiting For Hank...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I noticed a note from someone named Michelle on your desk, next to a photo of who I’m assuming in her,” Connor said, causing Allie to glance at the note taped to a photo of a young girl. It was written in a child’s handwriting on orange construction paper. “She refers to you as ‘Mama’.”</p><p>“My daughter. She gave that note along with some flowers for Mother’s Day last year.” </p><p>“How old is she?” </p><p>“She turned six in July”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOV. 6TH, 2038</p><p>AM 09:56</p><p>Connor walked into the police station and walked over to one of the reception androids. “Can I help you?” the receptionist asked. </p><p>“I’m here to see Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Franklin,” Connor said.</p><p>“Do you have authorization?”</p><p>“Yes.” The two androids LEDs displayed yellow as Connor transferred proof of authorization to the receptionist.</p><p>“Lieutenant Anderson hasn’t arrived yet, but his desk is next to Detective Franklin’s. You may wait for him there.” Connor walked into the bullpen and headed over to Allie’s desk, which he knew the location of from finding her the night before. Connor looked over Allie’s empty desk.</p><p>ALEXANDRIA <strong>SOMEWHERE ELSE</strong> IN BUILDING</p><p>[FIND ALEXANDRIA]</p><p>[WAIT FOR ALEXANDRIA]</p><p>[WAIT FOR ALEXANDRIA]</p><p>Connor used the opportunity to learn more about Allie. He examined the items on her desk, as well as her chair. </p><p>[0/8 ANALYZED]</p><p>
  <strong>HAIRS</strong>
</p><p>FELINE HAIRS</p><p>RAGAMUFFIN CAT</p><p>[1/8  ANALYZED]</p><p> <strong>HIGH SCHOOL PHOTO</strong></p><p>
  <strong>FRANKLIN, ALEXANDRIA</strong>
</p><p>BORN 8/28/2008 // Police Detective</p><p>CRIMINAL RECORD: NONE</p><p>
  <strong>MANFRED, CARL</strong>
</p><p>BORN 7/13/1963//PAINTER</p><p>CRIMINAL RECORD: NONE</p><p>[PHOTO DATE: APRIL 2027]</p><p>[2/8 ANALYZED]</p><p>
  <strong>PORTABLE COFFEE MUG</strong>
</p><p>FRESH COFFEE</p><p>HOMEMADE</p><p>TRACES OF CAFFEINE</p><p>[3/8 ANALYZED]</p><p>
  <strong>ALEXANDRIA’S FATHER</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FRANKLIN, MICHEAL</strong>
</p><p>BORN 5/27/1967// DIED 3/4/2035//CYBERLIFE ENGINEER</p><p>CRIMINAL RECORD: POSSESSION OF ILLEGAL SUBSTANCES</p><p>[4/8 ANALYZED]</p><p>
  <strong>CIGARETTES</strong>
</p><p>HALF EMPTY</p><p>[5/8 ANALYZED]</p><p>
  <strong>LANYARD</strong>
</p><p>DETROIT HIGH SCHOOL</p><p>[6/8 ANALYZED]</p><p>
  <strong>NOTE &amp; PHOTO</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FRANKLIN, MICHELLE</strong>
</p><p>BORN:07/18/32//STUDENT AT SAINT ROSE ELEMENTARY</p><p>“TO MAMA, FROM MICHELLE. TO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN AND BEST MAMA IN THE WORLD.”</p><p>[PAPER DATED: FEBRUARY 2037]</p><p>[7/8 ANALYZED]</p><p>
  <strong>NEWS ARTICLE</strong>
</p><p>” SERIAL KILLER FINALLY PUT BEHIND BARS THANKS TO ROOKIE DETECTIVE.”</p><p>DATE: SEPTEMBER 16, 2036</p><p>ALEXANDRIA’S FIRST MAJOR CASE</p><p>[8/8 ANALYZED]</p><p>[<strong>DT. FRANKLIN</strong> IS A NEW YET TALENTED AND DEDICATED DETECTIVE.]</p><p>Connor moved over to Hank’s desk. He grabbed something similar to an iPod and headphones. He pressed play on the screen, then held the headphones to his ear. </p><p>
  <strong>NIGHTS OF THE BLACK DEATH</strong>
</p><p>DARK HEAVY METAL</p><p>RELEASE DATE - 2021</p><p>“Connor?” Allie asked as she approached her and Hank’s desks. </p><p>“It’s good to see you again, detective. “ Connor said as he put down the items in his hands and turned to face Allie. </p><p>“I thought your assignment was over?”</p><p>“It’s just been extended. Do you know when Lieutenant Anderson will arrive?” </p><p>Allie glanced at her watch. “If we’re lucky we’ll see him before noon, but you’re welcome to wait here for him.” She said, before going to sit at her own desk.</p><p>“Do you mind if I look at the lieutenant’s desk? To learn more about him?” Connor asked, his eyes following Allie as she sat down.</p><p>“As long as Hank doesn’t find out I allowed it.” </p><p>[0/8 ANALYZED]</p><p>
  <strong>COFFEE CUP</strong>
</p><p>COLD COFFEE</p><p>TRACES OF CAFFEINE</p><p>[1/8 ANALYZED |</p><p>
  <strong>JAPANESE MAPLE</strong>
</p><p>ASIAN
SHISHIGASHIRA SHOHI</p><p>[2/8 ANALYZED]</p><p>
  <strong>DONUTS</strong>
</p><p>CALORIES: 452, SATURA</p><p>CHOLESTEROL: MG, CA</p><p>[3/8 ANALYZED]</p><p>
  <strong>ANTI-ANDROID SLOGAN</strong>
</p><p>USE YOUR BRAIN NOT YOUR AID</p><p>ANDROID-FREE SPACE</p><p>[4/8 ANALYZED]</p><p>
  <strong>DETROIT BASKETBALL CAP</strong>
</p><p>COTTON: 90%</p><p>POLYESTER: 10%</p><p>[5/8 ANALYZED |</p><p>
  <strong>MATCHES</strong>
</p><p>ORIGIN: JIMMY’S BAR</p><p>WOOD, PHOSPHORUS</p><p>[6/8 ANALYZED]</p><p><strong>HAIRS</strong>
CANINE HAIRS
SAINT BERNARD DOG</p><p>[7/8 ANALYZED]</p><p>
  <strong>RED ICE TASK FORCE 2027</strong>
</p><p>MULTI-DEPARTMENT UNIT</p><p>RESPONSIBLE FOR THE RED ICE NETWORK DISMANTLE OF 2028</p><p>[8/8 ANALYZED]</p><p>[LT. ANDERSON WAS A DECORATED OFFICER]</p><p>Once Connor was finished, he walked over and sat down on the other side of Allie’s desk from her. She had tied her hair back up into a bun and was wearing a white blouse under a black blazer. </p><p>[ CAT 🔓]</p><p>[CARL🔓]</p><p>[DAUGHTER 🔓]</p><p>[NO MOTHER?🔓]</p><p>[CAT]</p><p>“Do you have a cat?” Connor asked. Allie glanced at him from her computer with an eyebrow raised. “There are cat hairs on your chair,” Connor said, nodding towards her chair. Allie looked over her shoulder at her chair as he continued. “What’s your cat’s name?” </p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>“Athena. Her name’s Athena. I tend to call her Thena.”</p><p>[CARL🔓]</p><p>[DAUGHTER 🔓]</p><p>[NO MOTHER?🔓]</p><p>[DAUGHTER]</p><p>“I noticed a note from someone named Michelle on your desk, next to a photo of who I’m assuming in her,” Connor said, causing Allie to glance at the note taped to a photo of a young girl. It was written in a child’s handwriting on orange construction paper. “She refers to you as ‘Mama’.”</p><p>“My daughter. She gave that note along with some flowers for Mother’s Day last year.” </p><p>“How old is she?” </p><p>“She turned six in July”</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>[CARL 🔓]</p><p>[NO MOTHER?🔓]</p><p>[NO MOTHER?]</p><p>“Can I ask you a personal question, Detective?” Connor asked, leaning forward and folding his hand together on Allie’s desk.</p><p>“I can’t guarantee I’ll answer.”</p><p>“There’s a photo of you and your father on your desk, but not your mother. Is there a reason for that?”</p><p>Allie turned to Connor. “Let’s just say… she wasn’t in the picture growing up,” she said. Her eyes moved from Connor to something behind him. Allie turned to face whatever was behind him, causing him to turn as well. “Good morning, Hank. Took you long enough.”</p><p>‘It’s good to see you again, Lieutenant.” Connor said, standing up. Hank looked at Connor and sighed.</p><p>‘Uh, Jesus…”</p><p>“Hank, Alexandria! In my office!” The commander of the police shouted from his office. Hank and Allie walked to Fowler’s office, Connor in tow. Connor made sure the door shut, before going to stand in between the two chairs Hank and Allie had sat down in.</p><p>“I’ve got ten new cases involving androids on my desk every day. We've always had isolated incidents, old ladies losing their android maid and that kind of crap. But now, we're getting reports of assaults and even homicides, like that guy last night. This isn't just CyberLife's problem anymore. It's now a criminal investigation and we've gotta deal with it before the shit hits the fan. I want you two to investigate these cases and see if there's any link.” Fowler told them.</p><p>Hank sat up, clearly not happy with the assignment. “Why me? Why do I gotta be the one to deal with this shit? I am the least qualified cop in the country to handle this case! I know jack shit about androids, Jeffrey! I can barely change the settings on my own phone…”</p><p>“Everybody’s overloaded. I think you’re perfectly qualified for this type of investigation.”</p><p>“Bullshit!” Hank shouted standing up. “The truth is no one wants to investigate these fuckin’ androids and you left me and Allie holdin’ the bag!” </p><p>“Cyberlife sent over this android to help with the investigation. It's a state-of-the-art prototype. It'll act as your partner." Fowler said firmly.</p><p>"No fuckin' way! We don't need a partner, and certainly not this plastic prick!"</p><p>"Hank, you are seriously starting to piss me off! You are a police lieutenant, you are supposed to do what I say and shut your goddamn mouth!"</p><p>"You know what my goddamn mouth has to say to you, huh?" </p><p>"Gentlemen!" Allie shouted, standing up and taking a step closer to both of them.</p><p>Fowler raised his hand at Hank to keep him from saying more, completely ignoring Allie. "Ok, ok... I'll pretend like I didn't hear that, so I don't have to add any more pages to your disciplinary folder 'cause it already looks like a fuckin' novel! This conversation is over!"</p><p>Hank sat back down and lowered his voice. "Jeffrey, Jesus Christ! Why are you doin' this to me? You know how much I hate these fuckin' things. Why you doin' this to me?"</p><p>"Listen, I've had just about enough of your bitching. Either you do your job or you hand in your badge. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do." Fowler said, before turning to his computer. Hank huffed, stood up and left the room, followed by Allie. </p><p>"Have a good day, Captain," Connor said, before exiting the room. He followed Allie and Hank back over to their desks and took a seat in the seat on the other side of Allie's desk. </p><p>[UNDERSTANDING]</p><p>[PRAGMATIC]</p><p>[CONSTRUCTIVE]</p><p>[UNDERSTANDING]</p><p>"I get the impression my presence causes you some inconvenience, Lieutenant. I'd like you to know that I'm very sorry about that." Connor said, but it went ignored. </p><p>[...]</p><p>[PARTNERS]</p><p>[POSITIVE]</p><p>[POSITIVE]</p><p>"In any case, I'd like you two to know that I'm very happy to be working with both of you."</p><p>[...]</p><p>[DESK]</p><p>[PARTNERS]</p><p>[DESK]</p><p>"Is there a desk anywhere I can use?" Connor asked. </p><p>"Here," Allie's said, moving her chair over. "Roll your chair over. You can share mine for now."</p><p>"Thank you, Detective Franklin," Connor said. He stood up and grabbed the back of his chair. He pushed it around Allie's desk so that he was sitting next to her. He turned to the side Hank was at and folded his hands on the desk. </p><p>[DOG🔓]</p><p>[BASKETBALL🔓]</p><p>[MUSIC🔓]</p><p>[ANTI-ANDROIDS🔓]</p><p>[DOG]</p><p>"You have a dog, right?" Connor asked. </p><p>Hank looked up from his terminal screen to give Connor a strange look. "How do you know that?"</p><p>"The dog hairs on your chair." Connor nodded towards Hank's chair. "I like dogs. What's your dog's name?"</p><p>"What's it to you?" Hank asked. Connor looked down at his hands, as Hank went back to working at his terminal. "Sumo. I call him Sumo."</p><p>HANK /\</p><p>[BASKETBALL 🔓]</p><p>[MUSIC 🔓]</p><p>[ANTI-ANDROIDS 🔓]</p><p>[FOWLER]</p><p>[MUSIC]</p><p>"Do you listen to Knights of the Black Death? I really like that music. It's...full of energy…" Both Hank and Allie gave Connor a weird look. </p><p>"You listen to heavy metal?" Hank asked. </p><p>"Well, I don't really listen to music, as such...but I'd like to." </p><p>HANK /\</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>[BASKETBALL 🔓]</p><p>[ANTI-ANDROIDS 🔓]</p><p>[FOWLER]</p><p>[HOURS]</p><p>[FOWLER]</p><p>"Have you known Captain Fowler for long?" Connor asked.</p><p>Hank glanced back at the glass office Fowler was working in. "Yeah…"</p><p>"Too long, I'd say," Allie commented.</p><p>[BASKETBALL 🔓]</p><p>[ANTI-ANDROIDS 🔓]</p><p>[HOURS]</p><p>[START WORKING]</p><p>[START WORKING]</p><p>"If you have any files on deviants, I'd like to take a look at them…" Connor said.</p><p>Allie pointed to a long, curved screen to Connor's right. "Terminal's right there. Knock yourself out."</p><p>Connor turned to the screen and connected to it, analyzing all of the files at once. "243 files. The first dates back nine months. It all started in Detroit and quickly spread across the country. An AX400 is reported to have murdered a man last night. That could be a good starting point for our investigation." </p><p>Hank sighed. "Uh, Jesus."</p><p>Connor stood up and walked over to Hank's desk, who turned and grabbed his tablet in an attempt to ignore the Android. </p><p>[DIRECT]</p><p>[AGGRESSIVE]</p><p>[UNDERSTANDING]</p><p>[PROFESSIONAL]</p><p>[PROFESSIONAL]</p><p>"I know you didn't ask for this investigation, Lieutenant, but I'm sure you're a professional," Connor said, leaning on Hank's desk so that his face was near Hank's.</p><p>[DETERMINED]</p><p>[RESIGN THE MISSION]</p><p>[THREATEN]</p><p>[DETERMINED]</p><p>“I’ve been assigned this mission, Lieutenant. I didn’t come here to wait until you feel like working.” Connor said firmly.</p><p>Hank stood up and grabbed Connor by the collar of his shirt. He pushed Connor against the wall at the back of his desk. Allie stood up as Hank started talking. “Listen, asshole. If it was up to me, I'd throw the lot of you in a dumpster and set a match to it. So, stop pissing me off... or things are gonna get nasty.” </p><p>“Hank! Put Connor down!” Allie shouted. </p><p>“Lieutenant, Detective ...uh...sorry to disturb you. I have some information on the AX400 that attacked the guy last night... It's been seen in the Ravendale district.” Chris walked up to Allie’s and Hank’s desks with a tablet in his hands.</p><p>“We’re on it,” Hank grumbled before letting go of Connor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. On The Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I can’t take that chance.” Connor attempted to climb the fence again, but Allie grabbed him by his forearm and pulled him back down.</p><p>“You will get yourself killed!” She shouted. “Do not go after them, Connor. That’s an order!”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOV. 6TH, 2038</p><p>AM 10:25</p><p>HANK /\</p><p>Neutral</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>Warm</p><p>“Alright, that’s all for now. Free to go.” Hank told the store owner, before walking over to Ben. </p><p>“We’ve got officers sweeping the neighborhood, in case anybody saw anything,” Ben said.</p><p>“Okay. Well, let me know if they turn anything up.”</p><p>“What are you gonna do with that?” Ben asked, gesturing to where Connor and Allie were. Connor stood next to Hank’s car, facing forward. Allie leaned on the hood of his truck, smoking a cigarette.</p><p>“I have no idea…” Hank walked over to the two as Connor began talking.</p><p>“It took the first bus that came along... and stayed at the end of the line. Its decision wasn’t planned, it was driven by fear.” He said.</p><p>“Android’s don’t feel fear,” Hank said.</p><p>“Deviants do. They get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions.” </p><p>“Well, that still doesn’t tell us where it went,” Allie said, pushing herself off the trunk of Hank’s car so she was standing.</p><p>“It didn’t have a plan, and it had nowhere to go. Maybe it didn’t go far…” Connor said, mostly thinking aloud. </p><p>“Maybe…” Hank said.</p><p>“The android! It’s been spotted!” An officer ran up to the three. Connor glanced and Allie and Hank, before running in the direction the officer was pointing. Connor rounded a corner, to see the AX400 and a little girl climbing over a chain-link fence. Connor ran at them, his body slammed into the fence right as the AX400 landed on the other side. The two locked eyes for a moment, when the AX400’s eyes glanced behind Connor. </p><p>Connor turned to see an officer pointing his gun at the deviant. Connor raised his hand towards the officer, “Don’t shoot! We need it alive!” While he was turned, the AX400 and the little girl slid down the hill and towards the highway, where the cars were speeding by at incredibly high speeds. </p><p>Allie and Hank ran up behind Connor. Hank put his hands on his knees, panting. “Oh fuck, that’s insane…” Connor began to climb up the fence, but Hank pulled him back down. “Hey! Where are you goin’?”</p><p>“I can’t let them get away.”</p><p>“They won’t. They’ll never make it to the other side.” Hank said, watching the android and child attempt to cross the highway.</p><p>“I can’t take that chance.” Connor attempted to climb the fence again, but Allie grabbed him by his forearm and pulled him back down.</p><p>“You will get yourself killed!” She shouted. “Do not go after them, Connor. That’s an order!”  </p><p>[GO]</p><p>[GIVE UP]</p><p>[GIVE UP]</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>HANK /\</p><p>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY /\</p><p>Connor let go of the fence. The three of them watched as the android and child successfully made it to the other side. Hank turned around and walked away with a huff. Allie stood with Connor, her hand still on his forearm. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Nest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They ran out of the greenhouse into a cornfield, Connor quickly lost sight of Rupert in the tall plants. He heard Allie shout, “Stop right there!”, and exited the corn to see Rupert push her off the edge of the roof and turn to the right. Allie managed to grab the edge of the roof. Connor stopped for a moment, to decide what we should do. </p><p>ALEXANDRIA’S CHANCE OF SURVIVAL: 89%</p><p>EVERY SECOND COUNTS</p><p>[CHASE DEVIANT]<br/>[SAVE ALEXANDRIA]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOV. 6TH, 2038</p><p>PM 03:02</p><p>HANK /\</p><p>Warm</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>Warm</p><p>“Alex, Hank. How you doing?” Gary, the man running the food truck that Hank and Allie had just walked up too asked.</p><p>“Eh, you know, same old shit,” Hank said, leaning on the counter. Allie lit a cigarette as Connor walked up and stood behind the two, his hands folded behind him.</p><p>“Plastic with you?” Gary asked, beginning to make the food the two officers always ordered. </p><p>“Only temporary…” Hank grumbled. Allie turned around so she was leaning her back on the counter as she took a drag from the cigarette. </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey! Hank, Alex! How you doin’?” Another man asked, walking up to the officers. “Listen, I got a shit-hot tip for you. Number five in the third, lickety-split! The filly’s one hell of a chaser. You wanna flutter?”</p><p>“Last shit-hot tip you gave us sent us both back a week’s wages, Pedro,” Allie said, giving Pedro a skeptical eyebrow raise. </p><p>“Come on, this is different, it’s 100% guaranteed. You can’t go wrong.”</p><p>“Yeah, right…” Hank said. Pedro glanced at Hank, before turning his attention back to Allie.</p><p>Allie raised her hands in a surrender position, her elbows still resting on the counter. “Sorry, Pedro. I’m out this time.”</p><p>“Alright, I’m in,” Hank said, pulling some cash out of his pocket and handing it to Pedro.</p><p>“Damn straight! You won’t regret this!” Pedro said as he walked away.</p><p>Hank looked at Connor and sighed. “What is your problem? Don’t you ever do as you’re told? Look, You don’t have to follow me and Allie around like a poodle!”</p><p>[APOLOGIZE FOR BEHAVIOR]</p><p>[PARTNERS]</p><p>[RECONCILE]</p><p>[REVIEW FACTS]</p><p>[APOLOGIZE FOR BEHAVIOR]</p><p>HANK /\</p><p>“I’m sorry for my behavior back at the police station. I didn’t mean to be unpleasant.” Connor said.</p><p>“Oh, wow. You’ve even got a brown-nosing apology program!” Hank looked at Allie. “Guys at CyberLife thought of everything, huh?” Allie shrugged.</p><p>“Here you go,” Gary said, putting two burgers and drinks on the counter. Allie turned around and grabbed her food while Hank was already walking to the tables set up off to the right. “Don’t leave that thing here!” Gary shouted. Allie walked towards the table, leaving Connor standing in front of the stand. </p><p>“Not a chance! It follows us everywhere!” Hank shouted back as Connor walked over to the table Allie and Hank were standing at. He leaned his elbows on the table and folded his hands as Allie and Hank began to eat.</p><p>[GAMBLING🔓]</p><p>[CHOLESTEROL🔓]</p><p>[COMPANY🔓]</p><p>[ENJOY YOUR MEAL]</p><p>[COMPANY]</p><p>HANK /\</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>“I don’t mean to alarm you two, but I think your friends are engaged in illegal activities…” Connor said.</p><p>“Everybody does what they have to do to get by…” Hank said, before taking a bite of his burger.</p><p>“As long as they ain’t hurtin’ anybody, we don’t bother ‘em,” Allie said, not bothering to finish chewing the food in her mouth before she had begun talking.</p><p>[GAMBLING🔓]</p><p>[COLESTEROL🔓]</p><p>[HIGHWAY🔓]</p><p>[ABOUT CONNOR]</p><p>[ABOUT CONNOR]</p><p>“Is there anything you’d like to know about me?’ Connor asked.</p><p>“Hell no… Well, yeah, um… Why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?” Hank asked. Allie snorted.</p><p>“CyberLife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration.” </p><p>“Well, they fucked up,” Hank said.</p><p>“Go easy on the android, Hank,” Allie said, lightly hitting Hank’s arm. “I, for one, think you look handsome, Connor.” </p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY /\</p><p>[GAMBLING🔓]</p><p>[HIGHWAY 🔓]</p><p>[HANK AND ANDROIDS]</p><p>[DEVIANTS]</p><p>[HANK AND ANDROIDS]</p><p>“Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant? Why do you hate androids so much?” </p><p>Allie visibly tensed at the question, her eyes now on her food. Hank continued to look at Connor. “I have my reasons.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Allie broke it. “Have you ever dealt with deviants before, Connor?”</p><p>“A few months back… A deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl. I managed to save her.”</p><p>“So, I guess you’ve done all your homework, right? Know everything there is to know about us?” Hank asked.</p><p>[TRUTH]</p><p>[LIE]</p><p>[TRUTH]</p><p>“I know you graduated top of your class. You made a name for yourself in several cases and became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit. I also know you've received several disciplinary warnings in recent years and you spend a lot of time in bars.” Connor turned to Allie. “And I know you also graduated top of your class. You have only been a detective for two years, but you’ve made headway in a fair amount of major cases, such serial killers. I also know your father was a CyberLife engineer and you were involved in an accident at a CyberLife building a few years ago that almost killed you.” </p><p>“So, what’s your conclusion?” Hank asked. </p><p>[SINCERE]</p><p>[PSYCHOLOGICAL]</p><p>[COLD]</p><p>[SINCERE]</p><p>HANK /\</p><p>“I think working with a lieutenant with personal issues, as well as working with two officers with contradicting personalities is an added challenge, but adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features,” Connor said, adding a wink to the end of his sentence.</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>Connor’s LED began spinning yellow, and he began blinking rapidly “.I just got a report of a suspected deviant. It's a few blocks away. We should go have a look.” Connor glanced down at the ground before looking back up at Allie and Hank. “I'll let you two finish your meals. I'll be in the car if you need me.” He said before walking away.</p><p>“Handsome, eh?” Hank asked. Allie turned from where she was watching Connor walk away to Hank. She gave him a strange look, causing Hank to explain. “You called Connor handsome earlier.”</p><p>“So?” Hank made kissy sounds. “Hank, just because I find someone attractive doesn’t mean I want to date them! I think you and Gavin are both handsome men, but I would never date you!”</p><p>“And you just raised Connor from handsome to attractive.” Hank pointed out.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Not to mention, blushing after Connor winked at us…”</p><p>“Fuck off, Hank.”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Hey, Connor! You ran out of batteries or what?” Hank said. He and Allie were looking at Connor, who was still standing in the elevator.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I was making a report to CyberLife.”</p><p>“Well, do you plan on staying in the elevator?” Allie asked, her arms folded under her chest.</p><p>“No! I’m coming.” Connor said but made no attempt to move. Hank and Allie began walking towards the only door on that floor. </p><p>“So what do we know about this guy?” Hank asked</p><p>“Not much. Just that a neighbor reported that he heard strange noises coming from this floor. Nobody's supposed to be living here, but the neighbor said he saw a man hiding an LED under his cap.” Connor said, finally leaving the elevator. </p><p>“Oh Christ, if we have to investigate every time someone hears a strange noise, we're gonna need more cops. Hey, were you really making a report back there in the elevator? Just by closing your eyes?” Hank asked, leaning against the wall next to the only door in the small hallway.</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>“Shit… I wish I could do that…” Hank grumbled.</p><p>“It’d leave us to do the fun part of our job.” Allie said. She stood near Hank, her arms folded over her chest.</p><p>Connor walked up to the door and knocked on it. “Anybody home?” The door did not open, nor did any noise come from inside. Connor looked at the officers to his left. The two shared a glance, then shrugged. Connor knocked again, this time with more force. “Open up, Detroit Police!” </p><p>A crash came from inside the apartment. Hank and Allie stood up straighter as Connor looked at them. The officers both took out their guns. “Stay behind us.” Hank said.</p><p>“Got it.” Connor stepped back, allowing Hank and Allie to stand in front of him. Hank looked back at Allie. She nodded, gun in hand. Hank turned back to the door and kicked it in. Hank slowly walked into the small hallway before them and kicked in the first door to the right. Allie walked past him, kicking in the second door on the left. When they determined that no one, or nothing, was in the two rooms, Allie walked up to the last door at the end of the hall. She glanced back at Hank. Hank nodded. She turned back to the door and kicked it in. </p><p>“What the fuck is this?” Allie shouted, waving the countless pigeons that had flown around her when she kicked open the door. The three of them walked further into the apartment, attempting not upset the pigeons all over the ground.</p><p>“Jesus, this place stinks! Uh, looks like we come for nothin’, our man’s gone.” Hank mumbled. Connor walked over to the wall on the left, where he pulled back a poster. </p><p>“Found something?” Allie asked, noticing Connor pull something from inside the hole in the wall the poster was covering.</p><p>“I don’t know. It seems like a diary of sorts, but it’s indecipherable.” Connor said, turning around and handing the same notebook to Allie. She opened it and skimmed through it as Connor moved on.</p><p>Connor walked to the other side of the room, where a jacket was laying on a table. "R.T." Connor read the letters sewn in above the right breast pocket. "Probably initials."</p><p>"He put his initials on his jacket? That's something your mom does for you when you're in the first grade." Hank said.</p><p>Allie walked over to a bookshelf on the wall just past Connor. She noticed something on a shelf above her, but she was too short to reach it. She glanced around for something to stand on when Connor came up behind her and grabbed it for her. He handed it to Allie, who muttered a small 'thank you', but stayed where he was to examine it over her shoulder. </p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>"'Rupert Travis.' It looks like a driver's license." Allie said.</p><p>"It's fake." Connor said.</p><p>"Cool! At least we didn't come here for nothing!" Hank said sarcastically. </p><p>Hank walked over to the bookshelf while Connor and Allie walked to the bathroom. "Real books... I thought I was the last guy in Detroit to keep some... Electronic books you can't...smell the paper...see the pages turning yellow…" Hank said, looking over the books that were on the lower shelves. </p><p>"It's LED is in the sink." Allie said, picking up the small device and showing it to Connor. </p><p>"Not surprised it was an android. No human could live with all these fuckin' pigeons…" Hank shouted from the main room.</p><p>Allie put the LED back down and turned her attention to the bathroom wall that Connor was looking at. 'rA9' was written all over the wall, as well as something like maze patterns. "Any idea what it means?" Allie asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"rA9… written 2471 times... It's the same sign Ortiz's android wrote on the shower wall... Why are they obsessed with this sign?" </p><p>Allie hesitated before she answered him. "I have no idea…" She said, before walking away. Connor turned his head slightly, his LED turning yellow for a split second at notable changes in Allie he detected when she spoke. </p><p>DT. FRANKLIN IS LYING?</p><p>"I need some fresh air…" Hank grumbled, walking over the window and opening it. Allie joined him soon after. Connor looked down at a stool that was on its side right next to the wall in front of him. He kneeled down to get a closer look</p><p>
  <strong>WOODEN STOOL</strong>
</p><p>RECENTLY DISTURBED</p><p>TRACES OF AVIAN FECAL MATTER</p><p>
  <strong>OPENED MARKER PEN</strong>
</p><p>STILL WET - RECENTLY USED</p><p>COLOR: MIDNIGHT MOOD [BLACK]</p><p>[RECONSTRUCT]</p><p>[SUSPECT WAS HERE RECENTLY]</p><p>[SUSPECT RAN TO THE LIVING ROOM]</p><p>Connor walked out of the bathroom into the living room. His eyes landing on a metal cage on the floor.</p><p>
  <strong>SKID MARK - RECENT</strong>
</p><p>TRAIL WIDTH: 19.6 INCHES</p><p>TRACES OF GALVANIZED STEEL</p><p>
  <strong>FINGER MARKS - RECENT</strong>
</p><p>GRACES OF AVIAN FECAL MATTER
NO FINGERPRINTS</p><p><strong>METAL HOOK</strong>
RECENTLY BROKEN</p><p>100% STAINLESS STEEL</p><p>[RECONSTRUCT]
</p><p>[SUSPECT RAN TOWARDS ENTRANCE]</p><p>[SUSPECT HERD US ENTER]</p><p>[SUSPECT IS STILL HERE]</p><p>Connor walked over to a hole in the roof. Where he had identified the deviant was hiding in. Connor looked up into the hole, when the deviant jumped down, causing Connor to fall to the ground with a grunt. Rupert ran towards and out the entrance.</p><p>“Goddamn fuckin’ pigeons..” Hank said, waving at the birds that had been upset by the sudden movement out of his face. Connor quickly stood up but stood there for a second. “What are you waitin’ for? Chase it!” Hank yelled, causing Connor to run after the deviant.</p><p>Connor ran out of the apartment, crashing into the wall in the hallway. Connor ran down the hallway, easily jumping over a cart Rupert had pushed in his way. Rupert pushed open a door at the end of the hallway that led onto the roof. Connor followed soon after, only to see Rupert jump off the roof and into a field of wheat.</p><p>Rupert ran across the wheat field, using a crate to jump on to a field that was raised about 8 feet up from the first one. Connor followed him, making the jump flawlessly. Rupert ran and climbed the wall to another rooftop, this time crowded with androids who were maintaining the farms. A truck drove in between the roof and Connor, so he climbed on the truck and jumped from the truck to the roof. Connor followed Rupert as he ran through a greenhouse, jumping over another cart the deviant had pushed in his way. Rupert jumped off that roof on to an angled glass roof and broke the window of the building at the end of the roof. </p><p>Connor jumped after him, managing to keep up quite well with him Until Rupert slid under a closing door. Connor turned to the left, where a door was open that he could run through. Connor followed Ruper on and off of another roof, once again landing on an angled glass roof. At the end of the roof, a train was going right past. Rupert landed on the train, followed soon by Connor, who landed on a train car further back. Hank and Allie ran to the edge off another roof, watching the two androids land on the train. “Fuck, that’s insane.” Hank breathlessly said, putting his hands on his knees. </p><p>“Holy shit.” Allie put her hands on the safety beam in front of her, her shoulders rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. Rupert jumped on to a ladder that was hanging off of the edge of another rooftop farm, quickly climbing up a running. Connor jumped on the same ladder as soon as it was in front of him, quickly gaining on Rupert. Connor followed him for several more roofs until they came to another greenhouse. Connor ran through it, jumping over several things Rupert threw in his way. They ran out of the greenhouse into a cornfield, Connor quickly lost sight of Rupert in the tall plants. He heard Allie shout, “Stop right there!”, and exited the corn to see Rupert push her off the edge of the roof and turn to the right. Allie managed to grab the edge of the roof. Connor stopped for a moment, to decide what we should do. </p><p>ALEXANDRIA’S CHANCE OF SURVIVAL: 89%</p><p>EVERY SECOND COUNTS</p><p>[CHASE DEVIANT]</p><p>[SAVE ALEXANDRIA]</p><p>[SAVE ALEXANDRIA]</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>Friend</p><p>HANK /\</p><p>Friend</p><p>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY /\</p><p>Hank rushed to help Alexandria, but Connor beat him to it. He reached his hand towards Allie, and she quickly grabbed ahold of it. Connor pulled her up over the edge and helped her stand on her feet as well. “Shit! Shit!” Allie said.</p><p>“We almost had him,” Hank said.</p><p>“It’s my fault, I should have been faster,” Connor said, looking to where the deviant ran.</p><p>“You’d have caught it weren’t for me,” Alie said, causing Connor to look down at her. She squeezed his hand, causing them both to realize that they were still holding hands even after Connor’s hand helped Allie up.</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>“That’s alright. We know what it looks like, we’ll find it.” Hank said. Before walking away. </p><p>Connor watched Hank walk away. Allie cupped Connor’s jaw and turned him to face her. Connor looked down at Allie. “Thank you, Connor,” She said, “For saving me.”</p><p>Allie walked after Hank, giving Connor one last look over her shoulder. </p><p>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY /\</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Russian Roulette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Michelle, this is my partner, Connor. Connor, my daughter, Michelle.” Allie said, gesturing to the little girl sitting on the ground next to the coffee table, eating dinner and playing with toys. Michelle smiled a waved at Connor, before going back to her toys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOV 6TH, 2038</p><p>PM 07:22</p><p>HANK /\<br/>Friend</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\<br/>Friend</p><p>“You have arrived on the 85th floor.” An automatic voice said as the elevator doors opened. Connor out of the elevator and into the hallway. </p><p>[FIND DT. FRANKLIN]</p><p>There were four doors, two on each side. Connor walked to the second door on the left, marked “81C”. Connor pressed his finger to the doorbell. There was a moment with no answer, so Connor pressed it again. He was about to press it again when the door opened. “Connor?” Allie asked. She was wearing a black t-shirt that only covered one of her shoulders and brown shorts.</p><p>“Good evening, Detective. There was a homicide reported 14 minutes ago, we, along with Lieutenant Anderson, are needed on the scene.” Connor said with a curt nod.</p><p>“Uh-huh…” Allie said with a nod. “Well, I’ve gotta go get changed, but you’re welcome to wait inside,” Allie said, opening the door further to let him inside. </p><p>“Thank you, Detective Franklin.” Connor walked in and Allie shut the door behind him. There was a coat rack next to the door, hanging a brown coat and a black purse. On the ground next to the rack, there was a blue backpack. </p><p>“No need to be so formal. Call me Alexandria.” Allie walked down the short hallway into the open living and kitchen area. Connor followed her but stopped just after the hallway ended when he felt something against his leg.</p><p>“Looks like Thena likes you,” Allie said. Connor looked down at the cat, then back to Allie. “Would you like to hold her?’</p><p>[YES]<br/>[NO]</p><p>[YES]</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>“I would find that rather enjoyable,” Connor said. </p><p>“C’ mere, Thena.” Allie leaned down and picked the cat up. She handed the cat to Connor. Connor took the cat -albeit somewhat awkwardly- and scratched her head. Athena leaned into Connor’s hand and purred.</p><p>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY /\</p><p>“Michelle, this is my partner, Connor. Connor, my daughter, Michelle.” Allie said, gesturing to the little girl sitting on the ground next to the coffee table, eating dinner and playing with toys. Michelle smiled a waved at Connor, before going back to her toys.  </p><p>“I’m gonna go change. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Allie said, before turning and walking down the hallway to her bedroom. Connor leaned down to let the cat go, but she jumped out of his arm and walked over to the cat tower in a corner of the room.</p><p>[LEARN MORE ABOUT ALEXANDRIA]</p><p>Connor walked over to the sitting area, a couch and two matching chairs. He turned the book that was on the coffee table to read the cover.</p><p>I LOVE YOU MORE<br/>AUTHOR: JENNIFER MURPHY</p><p>ALEXANDRIA ENJOYS READING</p><p>Next, he walked over to the dresser next to the wall. He noticed something blue on the right-hand side of the top of it.</p><p>THIRIUM<br/>AGE: &gt;4 HOURS</p><p>“Michelle?” Connor turned to the young girl. She looked up at him at the sound of her name. “Do you and your mother own an android?” He asked.</p><p>“No, not since Mama’s accident.” Michelle said.</p><p>[NO ANDROID?]</p><p>Connor noticed how the thirium looked like it had been scrapped towards the front. </p><p>[RECONSTRUCT]</p><p>[ALEXANDRIA HEARD SOMEONE COME IN]</p><p>[ALEXANDRIA PUSHED SOMETHING INTO THE DRAWER]</p><p>Connor opened the top drawer in front of him, where he found packs of blue blood and small, CyberLife issued screws and bolts and other items as such.</p><p>[ALEXANDRIA OWNS ANDROID PARTS? 🔓]</p><p>Connor shut the drawer and moved on, deciding it was best not to question her. He looked at the painting that was hung up above the dresser. It was mostly purple, with abstract shapes in different variations of the color. </p><p>PAINTING<br/>PAINTER: CARL MANFRED<br/>WORTH: 120K$</p><p>Connor turned his head as Allie walked out of the hallway. She stood in front of a vanity and began putting her jewelry on. She wore black slacks, as well as a pale pink kimono top above a black shirt. </p><p>“Connor, can you come help me with something?” She asked after a small moment. </p><p>“What do you need help with, Alexandria?” Connor walked over to where Allie was..</p><p>“I can’t seem to clasp my necklace, can you do it for me?” Allie had her hands under her hair, holding up her necklace behind her neck.</p><p>Connor stood behind her and brushed her hair so it was over resting on her shoulder. He took the necklace from her, causing her to but her hands down. He then clasped the necklace as she asked, and reached around her to adjust the triangle charm so it was centered, using the mirror to aid him. He took a step back, watching her in the mirror. </p><p>“Thank you, Connor.” Allie turned to Michelle. “Michelle, I’m leaving. Will you be fine on your own or do you want Tia to come over and watch you?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Mama! I’m big and brave like you!” Michelle said. She stood up and flexed her arms. </p><p>“Very nice! That must be from all the veggies you’ve been eating! I’ll be back in a few hours. You’re in bed by nine, and call me if you need anything.” Michelle ran up to Allie and hugged her around the waist.</p><p>“I love you, Mama!”</p><p>“Love you more. Stay safe.” Michelle ran back over to her toys, and Allie walked down the small hallway to the door, Connor following her.. Allie grabbed her coat off the hook and the backpack off of the floor. She opened the door and put her right hand on a panel next to the door. </p><p>“Alarm activated. See you soon, Alexandria.” An automatic voice said. Allie walked out of her apartment, Connor closed the door behind him.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Allie’s car pulled up in front of Hank’s house. Connor was getting out of the car before Allie turned the car off. Connor had already rung the doorbell once by the time Allie caught up to him. There was no answer, so Connor rang the doorbell again, this time keeping his finger there. Allie eventually slapped his hand away. “We’ll have to find another way in.” </p><p>[FIND ANOTHER WAY IN]</p><p>Connor walked around to the side of the house, looking in the windows around it. Allie walked ahead of him. "Goddamnit, Hank!" She said after looking in a window into the kitchen. "Connie, I figured out why he ain't answering the door!" </p><p>Connor seemingly ignored the nickname as he walked over to the window Allie was at. He looked inside to see Hank passed out on the floor of his kitchen, a bottle of whiskey and a gun next to him. </p><p>[HANK IS UNCONSCIOUS]</p><p>"Alexandria, stand back, please," Connor said. Allie took a step back, only for Connor to break in the window with his elbow. He pulled himself into the window, not so gracefully, however. He landed on his back, and when we sat up he found himself face to face with and St. Bernard, Hank's dog. </p><p>"Argh!.. E-Easy!.. Sumo... I'm your friend, see?.. I know your name... I'm here to save your owner…" Connor said, raising his hand towards Sumo. The dog licked Connor's hand, before walking away. Connor stood up and looked towards the broken window, where Allie was watching with an amused smile on her face. "Do you need assistance getting in, Alexandria?" </p><p>"I’ve got it, Connor. You go help, Hank." Allie said, taking a few steps back to get a running start. Connor walked over and knelt down next to Hank, as Allie jumped through the window. </p><p>[CHECK ON HANK]</p><p>BLACK LAMB<br/>SCOTCH WHISKY<br/>40% ALCOHOL CONTENT</p><p>TRACES OF ALCOHOL<br/>SCOTCH WHISKY<br/>40% ALCOHOL CONTENT</p><p>HEART<br/>SLIGHT ARRHYTHMIA<br/>NO SIGNS OF TRAUMA</p><p>REVOLVER<br/>.373 MAGNUM<br/>1 BULLET REMAINING</p><p>“Lieutenant?” Connor gently slapped Hank a few times, but he didn’t react. “Wake up, lieutenant!” Connor said, before slapping Hank harder this time, causing Allie to laugh. “It’s me, Connor!”</p><p>Hank grubbled some and turned his head. “I’m going to sober you up for your own safety.” Connor grabbed Hank’s arm and put it around his neck, his hand landing on Hank’s back. Allie moved so that she was doing the same with Hank’s other arm, and the two of them helped Hank sit up. </p><p>“Hey!.. Leave me alone, you fuckin’ android!” Hank said. The slur in his voice made it very obvious that he was still drunk. Connor and Allie stood up, forcing Hank to stand up with them. </p><p>"Thank you in advance for your cooperation," Connor said, before beginning to walk towards the hallway. </p><p>[TAKE HANK TO THE BATHROOM]</p><p>“Hey! Get the fuck outta here!” Hank slured. “Sumo, attack!” The large dog barked from where he was sitting in the living room, but otherwise didn’t move. “Good dog. Attack!” Connor let go of Hank for a moment to open the bathroom door. “Fuck, I think I’m gonna be sick…” Hank grumbled.</p><p>Connor grabbed Hank again, and Allie let go of him due to how small the bathroom is. “Leave me alone, you asshole! I’m not going anywhere.” Hank grabbed onto the doorframe, preventing Connor from taking him further into the bathroom. Allie pried his fingers off. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Hank asked as Connor set him down on the edge of the bathtub. “I don’t want a bath, thank you,” Hank stood up, but Connor put his hand on Hank’s chest. </p><p>“Sorry, Lieutenant,” Connor said. He pushed Hank down into the bathtub, his feet dangling over the edge. “It’s for your own good.” Connor turned to the knobs on the wall, and turned the first one, causing the cold water to turn on. Hank shouted under the water that was spraying from the showerhead. Allie covered the smile on her face to keep from laughing. </p><p>“TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!” Connor let it run for a few seconds before he turned it off. Hank caught his breath for a few seconds. He looked at Connor, then at Allie behind him. “The fuck you two doing here?” </p><p>“A homicide was reported 43 minutes ago. We couldn't find you at Jimmy’s Bar, so we came to see if you were home.” Connor said. Hank sat up on the edge of the tub and sighed.</p><p>“Jesus, I must be the only cop in the world that gets assaulted in his own house by his own fuckin’ android…” Hank looked at Connor, “Can’t you just leave me alone?” </p><p>[RATIONAL]<br/>[AGGRESSIVE]<br/>[SOLUTION]<br/>[PRAGMATIC]</p><p>[RATIONAL]</p><p>“Unfortunately, I cannot. I’ve been programmed to investigate this case and Alexandria and I can’t do it without you.” Connor said calmly.</p><p>“I don’t give a shit about your goddamn case!”</p><p>“Lieutenant, you’re not yourself. You should-”</p><p>“Beat it! You hear me?! Get the hell outta here!”</p><p>“Hank, leave the android alone,” Allie said, her arms folded under her chest. </p><p>[TEASE]<br/>[LEAVE]</p><p>[TEASE]</p><p>“I understand. It probably wasn’t interesting anyway.” Connor turned around, raising his arms and letting them fall back to his sides in faked defeat. “A man found dead in a sex club downtown. Guess they’ll have to solve the case without us…”</p><p>Hank watched as Connor began to leave. “You know, probably wouldn’t do me any harm to get some air…” Hank pointed to a door across the hall. “There’s some clothes in the bedroom there.”</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>“I’ll go get them.” Connor left the room, Allie following soon after. Connor pushed open Hank’s bedroom door and walked over to the open closet. “What do you want to wear?” He shouted, glancing at the options.</p><p>“Whatever!” Hank shouted back. Connor grabbed all the clothes necessary, folded them into a neat pile, and took them to the bathroom. “Are you all right, Lieutenant?” Connor asked, setting the clothes on the counter. Hank was leaning over the toilet.</p><p>“Yeah… Yeah.. wonderful… Just a… Give me five minutes, okay?” </p><p>“Sure.” Connor left the bedroom, almost cringing as Hank threw up again. He walked out to the living room and kitchen, where Allie was cleaning up pizza boxes and other trash. </p><p>[LEARN MORE ABOUT HANK]</p><p>Connor walked over to a record player on a small bookshelf and picked up the record case on top of it.</p><p>AUTUMN BLUES<br/>MICHIGAN BROTHERS<br/>DETROIT SOUL RECORDS</p><p>[HANK LOVES JAZZ]</p><p>Connor set the record down and walked into the kitchen. He picked up a photo that was faced down on the table Allie was currently cleaning.. It was a picture of a little boy.</p><p>[ANALYZE]</p><p>DECEASED<br/>ANDERSON, COLE<br/>BORN 09/23/2029 - DIED 10/11/2035<br/>LIVED: 115 MICHIGAN DRIVE - DETROIT</p><p>[HANK LOST HIS SON  🔓]</p><p>Connor walked over to the gun that was on the ground where Hank had been passed out only a few minutes earlier. He picked up the gun. </p><p>[QUESTION]<br/>[SAY NOTHING]</p><p>[QUESTION]</p><p>“What were you doing with the gun?”</p><p>‘Russian roulette! I wanted to see how long I would last. Must’ve passed out before I could find out.” </p><p>[HANK HAS SUICIDAL TENDENCIES?]</p><p>“You were lucky. The next shot would have killed you.” Connor looked at Allie as he stood up, and noticed how she was seemingly frozen in place. There was a plate in her hand, which she was holding over the sink, her other hand was on the counter. She stood like that for a moment, before continuing to clean. </p><p>Hank walked out of the bathroom, all dressed. Connor and Allie both turned to him. “Be a good dog, Sumo. I won’t be long.” Hank turned to his left and began walking towards the front door, Allie and Connor following him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kinda losing my motivation to write this story, so I think I'm gonna continue to post the chapters I already have written then move on to something else. Maybe I'll return to this someday, but I don't know. </p><p>PS the book Allie's reading 'I Love You More' by Jennifer Murphy is an actual book. It's one of my favorites and I recommend reading it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eden Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Oh, yeah? Well, you’re wasting your time. Just some pervert who, uh, got a little more action than he could handle.” Gavin said, before laughing. He looked at Chris, who was standing on the other side of the bed, for validation of his joke, but Chris said nothing.<br/>“We’ll have a look anyway,” Hank said.</p><p>“If you don’t mind,” Allie added, sarcastically.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOV 6TH, 2038</p><p>PM 08:17</p><p>HANK /\</p><p>Warm</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>Friend</p><p>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY</p><p>“Aw, it feels like somebody’s playing with a drill inside my skull,” Hank said, rubbing his temples. Allie turned her car off, glancing at Hank in the rearview mirror.</p><p>“That’s what you get for drinking your sorrows away.”</p><p>“You sure this is the place?” Hank looked at the building Allie had pulled up to. “Eden Club” Was written in a fancy font above the entrance. </p><p>“It was the address in the report,” Connor said, leaning forward in the passenger seat to look at the club past Allie. The three of them got out of the car.</p><p>“‘Sexiest androids in town.” Hank read off the screens on the walls of the building. “Now I know why you wanted to come here, Connor.” Allie snorted. The three of them walked into the club. There were androids in clear plastic tubes, on either side of the entrance. The only thing they had on was black undergarments. They gave Hank and Allie bedroom eyes. Hank seemingly ignored them, but Allie felt uncomfortable under their gaze. She grabbed Connor’s arm, who glanced down at her, but said nothing. </p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY /\</p><p>The three of them walked into the next room, where there were more of the androids in tubes, as well as doors reading “occupied” or “open” in red and green, respectfully. In the middle of the room, there were more almost nude androids pole dancing on raised platforms. They walked over to the door of a room that read “occupied”. Ben was talking to the owner of the club in front of the door. Hank put his hand on the panel to the left of the door, causing it to open. Allie let go of Connor’s arm.</p><p>“Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Franklin, and their plastic pet.” Gavin, who was standing next to a circular bed against the wall of the circular room, said. “The fuck are you doin’ here?”</p><p>“We’ve been assigned all cases involving androids,” Connor explained. Hank walked a little further into the crime scene. There was an older man on the bed, dead. He wasn’t wearing any clothes, and Allie silently thanked the gods that there was a blanket on top of him. To the right there was a female android laying on the ground, blue blood was running from her nose down her face.</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Well, you’re wasting your time. Just some pervert who, uh, got a little more action than he could handle.” Gavin said, before laughing. He looked at Chris, who was standing on the other side of the bed, for validation of his joke, but Chris said nothing. </p><p>“We’ll have a look anyway,” Hank said.</p><p>“If you don’t mind,” Allie added, sarcastically.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go… It’s, uh, starting to stink on booze and cigarette smoke in here.” Gavin said to Chris. He walked out of the room, hitting Connor’s shoulder with his own as he passed him. If Allie didn’t take a step back, he would have pushed Connor into her.</p><p>“Night, Lieutenant, Detective,” Chris said as he left the room. </p><p>Hank walked over to a table handing off of the wall to the left where some of the victim’s belongings were. “Driver’s Licence says: Michael Graham. A credit card, cash in the wallet, picture of his wife and two daughters. I wouldn’t want to be the one to make that call.”</p><p>Connor walked over to the body on the bed. He leaned down to get a closer look. </p><p>
  <strong>CARDIAC ARREST</strong>
</p><p>No signs of cardiac event</p><p>Heart attack not cause of death</p><p>
  <strong>DECEASED</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>GRAHAM, MICHAEL</strong>
</p><p>Height 6’ 2” - Weight 192.4lbs</p><p>Estimated time of death: 06:24 pm</p><p>
  <strong>SEVERE BRUISING</strong>
</p><p>Signs of strangulation</p><p>Cause of death: Asphyxiation</p><p>[RECONSTRUCT]</p><p>[VICTIM WAS STRANGLED]</p><p>“He didn’t die of a heart attack, he was strangled,” Connor said, standing up. He looked at Allie, who was kneeling next to the broken android on the ground.</p><p>“Yeah, I saw the bruising on the neck. Doesn’t prove anything, though. Could’ve been rough play.” Hank said, looking over the body from the other side of the bed.</p><p>“Connor,” Allie said, glancing up at said android, “You think you can read this Traci’s memory? She might have seen what happened.” </p><p>“I can try. It looks badly damaged.” Connor walked over to the Traci and knelt down on the other side of it from Allie. He grabbed her arm and pressed two fingers to her wrist. Connor drew back the synthetic skin to reveal smooth, white plastic and attempted to connect to it, but to no avail. </p><p>[REACTIVATION REQUIRED]</p><p>“The only way to access its memory is to reactivate it,” Connor said. He put the Traci’s arm down.</p><p>“Think you can do it?” Hank asked, watching from over Connor's shoulder. </p><p>“I’d say It’d only be for a minute, maybe less,” Allie said, looking over the Traci. Connor placed his hand on Traci's stomach, causing the skin to disappear, revealing white plastic underneath. He pressed down on the plastic, causing a panel to slide to the left, revealing the wires inside.</p><p>“I just hope it’s long enough to learn something…” Connor said, more to himself than anyone else. He reached in and attached two wires together. The Traci quickly sat up with a gasp, turned and pushed herself to the wall, as far from the officers as she could get. She looked at the three, fear in her eyes. Connor took a step towards her and kneeled down, still a fair amount of distance between them.</p><p>-00:01:33</p><p>TIME BEFORE SHUTDOWN</p><p>[EXPLAIN]</p><p>[DIRECT]</p><p>[SOOTH]</p><p>[DIRECT]</p><p>“I’m going to ask you some questions. Are you able to speak?” Connor asked. The Traci glanced at the body on the bed for only a second before looking back at Connor. </p><p>“Is he... Is he dead?” The Traci asked. Connor took a quick glance at the body but continued.</p><p>[MURDERER]</p><p>[FACTS]</p><p>[FACTS]</p><p>“Tell me what happened.”</p><p>“He started, hitting me. Again, and again. I begged him to stop, but he wouldn’t.” The Traci answered slowly.</p><p>-00:00:57</p><p>BLUE BLOOD LEAKING</p><p>“Did you kill him?” Connor asked. The Traci shook her head.</p><p>“No, no, it wasn’t me…”</p><p>-00:00:34</p><p>CRITICAL LEAK</p><p>[MURDERER]</p><p>[PRESSURE]</p><p>[ALONE]</p><p>[ALONE]</p><p>“Were you alone in the room?” Connor started speaking faster, knowing that there wasn’t a lot of time left.</p><p>“He wanted to play with two of us. That’s what he said, there were two of us.” The Traci start speaking faster as well, slightly panicked by Connor’s increasing speed. </p><p>-00:00:11</p><p>!! IMMINENT SHUTDOWN !!</p><p>[KILLER]</p><p>[WHAT MODEL]</p><p>[OTHER ANDROID]</p><p>[WHAT MODEL]</p><p>“What model was the other android? Did it look like you?” Connor asked quickly. The Traci shook her head and opened her mouth to answer, but her LED went gray before she could answer. Connor sighed as he stood back up.</p><p>“So, there was another android… This happened an hour ago, it’s probably long gone.” Hank said, looking in between Connor and Allie. </p><p>“No, it couldn’t go outside dressed like that…” Allie argued, looking down at the nearly naked android behind Connor.</p><p>“It might still be here.” Connor agreed.</p><p>“Think you could find a deviant among all the other androids in this place?” Hank asked.</p><p>“Deviants aren’t easily detected.” Connor said. Hank looked down at the ground, sighing.</p><p>“Ah shit. There’s gotta be some other way.” Hank said.</p><p>“Maybe an eye witness? Somebody who saw it leaving the room?” Allie asked, glancing at Connor.</p><p>“I'm gonna go ask the manager a few questions about what he saw. You let me know if you think of anything.” Hank said before exiting the room. Allie and Connor followed soon after. Allie joined Hank, listening to him ask questions. </p><p>Connor looked around the club, his eyes landing on a female android in one of the tubes on the other side of the room. Right where it would have been easy for someone to see anyone leaving the room. He walked over to it and placed his hand on the scanner to open the glass. “No fingerprint detected. Please try again.” The small computer said. Connor looked over to where his human partners were standing. He began walking towards them.</p><p>[NEED HUMAN FINGERPRINTS]</p><p>[ASK HANK]</p><p>[ASK ALEXANDRIA]</p><p>[ASK ALEXANDRIA]</p><p>“Excuse me, Detective. Can you come here a second?” Connor asked, pointing behind him with his thumb. Allie turned to him.</p><p>“Find something?”</p><p>“Maybe…” Connor nodded subtly. He led Allie over to the Traci he had been looking at moments before and turned to her. “Can you rent this Traci?” </p><p>Allie glanced at the Traci without moving her head, then back to Connor. “...Explain?”</p><p>“Please, Alexandria. Just trust me.” Allie sighed and stepped towards the scanner. She placed her right hand on it.</p><p>“Welcome. A 30-minute session costs $29.99. Please confirm your purchase.” The small computer said. Allie looked at Connor, who nodded.</p><p>“This better be worth it…” Allie placed her hand on the scanner again. </p><p>“Purchase confirmed. Eden Club wishes you a pleasant experience.” The computer said. The glass tube opened, and Allie looked up at the Traci as she stepped down from the platform. The glitter on her skin sparkled under the purple and pink lights. </p><p>“Delighted to meet you. Follow me, I’ll take you to your room.” The Traci said seductively. She offered her hand to Allie, but Allie looked at Connor. Connor walked up to the Traci, her smile disappeared as her gaze landed on him. The synthetic skin on Connor’s hand dissolved, revealing the pure white plastic underneath. Connor grabbed the Traci’s arm, forcing the synthetic skin on her arm to disappear. Connor’s LED turned yellow, and his eyes started blinking rapidly as he interfaced with the Traci. </p><p>A moment later, he let go and turned to Allie. “It saw something.” He said.</p><p>Allie took a step forward. “What do you mean? What did it see?”</p><p>“The deviant leaving the room… A blue-haired Traci. Club policy is to wipe the android’s memory every two hours, we only have a few minutes if we want to find another witness!” By now, Hank had wandered over to see what was going on. Connor walked away to find another witness, leaving Allie with the Traci she had purchased. </p><p>“What do I do with her?” She asked, the Traci tugging on her hand.</p><p>“Tell it you changed your mind!” Connor went around the club, probing androids memory to find out where the blue-haired Traci had gone. </p><p>Connor took his hand off the janitor android’s shoulder, his synthetic skin reappearing. He pointed to the staff door behind Allie and Hank. “I know which way it went, follow me!” Connor pushed past his human partners to get to the door, which led to a small hallway. Connor reached for the handle but stopped when Hank spoke up.</p><p>“Wait.” Connor turned around to see Hank and Allie pulling out their guns. “We’ll handle it from here.” Connor stepped behind the humans. Hank looked back at Allie, who nodded, before kicking in the door. He stepped into the small warehouse, pointing his gun in front of him. Allie followed him as he stepped down the stairs from the small platform raising the door from the rest of the floor. “Shit, we’re too late,” Hank said, lowering and putting away his gun. Allie did the same. </p><p>The three of them looked around the warehouse. There was a bunch of equipment in the center of it. There was a Traci laying on a table, presumably to be repaired. In the corners of the room, Androids stood in neat rows, giving no reaction to the people in the room. </p><p>Connor walked over to the androids lined up the far left corner from the door, looking closely at each of them in the rows. He stopped and slowly turned, attempting to get a better look at the blue-haired Traci he spotted in the back. There was a beat, then the Traci’s LED turned yellow.</p><p>DEVIANT LOCATED</p><p>Connor opened his mouth to say something to his human partners when a Traci with brown hair and a pixie cut ran him and pushed him against a metal beam behind him. The noise caught Allie and Hank’s attention, and immediately they ran to assist Connor, but the blue-haired Traci stopped them. The human’s fought the blue-haired Traci while Connor struggled with the brown-haired one. Eventually, Connor and Traci's fighting caused them to fall to a lowered area that led them outside. The blue-haired Traci pushed Hank over a table and ran over to the other Traci while Allie was helping the man up. The blue-haired Traci helped the other one stand up, and Connor caught a glimpse of their interlocked hands before Allie charged them.</p><p>The Tracis managed to turn her around and push her against a brick wall, causing her gun to fly out of her hands with a grunt. The Tracis ran at a fence and started to climb over it, but Connor ran after them, grabbing the blue-haired one and pulling her back to the ground. The brown-haired one jumped back down as well and the two began to fight Connor. They tried to bash his head against the wall, but Connor managed to push himself off it and to the ground, taking the blue-haired one with him. The brown-haired Traci grabbed a metal trash can and tried to hit Connor with it, but he rolled to the left. As he got up, he noticed Allie’s gun next to his head, so he grabbed it and pointed it at the brown-haired Traci running at him.</p><p>[SHOOT]</p><p>[SPARE]</p><p>[SPARE]</p><p>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY /\</p><p>Connor lowered the gun, allowing the Traci to kick him in the face and fall to the ground behind him. Allie ran over and helped Connor up, his hand staying in hers as the blue-haired Traci began to speak to them.</p><p>"When that man broke the other Traci... I knew I was next... I was so scared... I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't... And so I put my hands around his throat, and I squeezed...until he stopped moving... I didn't mean to kill him... I just wanted to stay alive...get back to the one I love.” The brown-haired Traci interlocked her hand with the blue-haired Traci's hand, causing her to glance at the brown-haired one, before looking back at Allie and Connor. Allie held Connor’s hand a little tighter. “I wanted her to hold me in her arms again... make me forget about the humans...their smell of sweat and their dirty words…”</p><p>“Come on. Let’s go.” The brown-haired Traci said. Connor, Allie, and Hank watched the Traci’s climb over the fence and run away. </p><p>HANK /\</p><p>“It’s probably better this way.” Hank said. He turned and began leaving. Connor’s eyes followed him until he was out of sight. He looked back at Allie, who was still staring at the fence. Connor squeezed her hand, causing her to look at him. </p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>“We should get going, Alexandria.” He said quietly. She nodded. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“No, I just decided not to shoot. That’s all.” Hank glared at Connor for a second, before stepping back and pulling his revolver out of his jacket. He pointed square at Connor’s forehead. Connor’s LED went red as Allie stood up, her cigarette falling from her hand to the snow, forgotten.</p><p>“But are you afraid to die, Connor?” Hank asked.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOV. 7TH, 2038</p><p>AM 01:19</p><p>HANK /\<br/>
Friend</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\<br/>
Friend</p><p>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY</p><p>Connor sat in the back seat of Allie’s car. She and Hank sat on a bench a little ways from the car, facing a large river. In between the car and the railing, there was a children’s</p><p>[JOIN LT. ANDERSON AND DT. FRANKLIN]</p><p>Connor pushed open the door to his right and stepped out of the car. He slowly approached the bench the two officers were situated at, eventually stopping when he stood to the left of it. His arms folded over his chest, an unnecessary action to keep himself warm.</p><p>“Nice view, huh? I used to come here a lot before…” Hank started but didn’t finish, instead sighing and taking a swig of his beer. Allie took her cigarette out of her mouth and blew out the smoke. </p><p>[PERSONAL QUESTION]<br/>
[STOP DRINKING]<br/>
[BEFORE]<br/>
[GO BACK]</p><p>[PERSONAL QUESTION]</p><p>“Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?” Connor asked, turning to look at Hank. </p><p>“Do all androids ask so many personal questions, or is it just you?” Hank asked. </p><p>[PHOTO🔓]<br/>
[SUICIDE] </p><p>[PHOTO]</p><p>“I saw a photo of a child… on your table. He was your son, right?” Connor asked.</p><p>HANK \/</p><p>ALEXANDRIA \/</p><p>“Yeah. His name was Cole.” Hank took a swig of his beer as Allie blew out smoke.</p><p>[STOP DRINKING]<br/>
[BEFORE]<br/>
[GO BACK]</p><p>[GO BACK]</p><p>“It’s late. Both of you should head home.”</p><p>“I’m not tired.” Allie put the cigarette back in her mouth before talking.</p><p>“I guess you aren’t either, huh, Connor?” Hank asked, glancing at Connor. Connor took a few steps towards the safety railings on the bridge, shaking his head in frustration.</p><p>“We’re not making any progress on this investigation! The deviants have nothing in common. They're all different models, produced at different times, in different places...” Connor turned to look at the humans when one of them spoke.</p><p>“Well, there must be some link,” Allie said.</p><p>[rA9🔓]<br/>
[SHOCK]<br/>
[SYSTEMS]<br/>
[SOFTWARE]</p><p>[rA9]</p><p>“What they have in common is this obsession with rA9. It's almost like some kind of, myth. Something they invented that wasn't part of their original program,” Connor said.</p><p>“Android’s believing in God,” Allie said, before taking a drag of her cigarette.</p><p>“Fuck, what has this world come to?” Hank said. There was a moment of silence, Connor slowly turning to Allie and Hank.</p><p>“You two seem preoccupied. Does it have something to do with what happened back at Eden Club?” Connor asked. </p><p>“Those two girls. They just wanted to be together. They really seemed...” Hank shook his head as he tried to find the right words.</p><p>“In love,” Allie finished for him.</p><p>[RATIONAL]<br/>
[DEVIANTS]<br/>
[IRONIC]<br/>
[COLD]</p><p>[RATIONAL]</p><p>“They can simulate human emotions, but their machines. Machines don’t feel anything.” Connor said.</p><p>ALEXANDRIA \/</p><p>“What about you, Connor?” Hank took a swig of his beer before standing up and walking towards Connor “You look human, you sound human, but what are you really?”</p><p>[COLD]<br/>
[AGGRESSIVE]<br/>
[DEFENSIVE]<br/>
[NEUTRAL]</p><p>[NEUTRAL]</p><p>“I’m whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant. Your partner, your buddy to drink with, or just a machine designed to accomplish a task.”</p><p>“You could've shot those two girls, but you didn't. Why didn't you shoot, Connor? Hm? Some scruples suddenly enter into your program?” Hank asked, shoving Connor in the shoulder. The android’s LED glowed yellow as he processed the situation.</p><p>[LIE]<br/>
[TRUTH]</p><p>[TRUTH]</p><p>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY /\</p><p>HANK /\</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>“No, I just decided not to shoot. That’s all.” Hank glared at Connor for a second, before stepping back and pulling his revolver out of his jacket. He pointed square at Connor’s forehead. Connor’s LED went red as Allie stood up, her cigarette falling from her hand to the snow, forgotten.</p><p>“But are you afraid to die, Connor?” Hank asked.</p><p>[YES]<br/>
[NO]<br/>
[NOT ALIVE]<br/>
[LOGICAL]</p><p>[YES]</p><p>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY /\</p><p>“I would certainly find it regrettable to be, interrupted before I can finish this investigation,” Connor answered.</p><p>“What will happen if I pull this trigger? Hm? Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?” Hank asked.</p><p>[DEFY]<br/>
[HANK’S ANGER]<br/>
[IRONIC]<br/>
[NOTHING]</p><p>[NOTHING]</p><p>“Nothing. There would be nothing.” Hank sighed. His hand holding the gun shook before he stepped back and put his gun back in his jacket. He walked over to the bench, grabbing the six-pack of beer that had one missing from where it was sitting on the bench.</p><p>HANK /\<br/>
Friend<br/>
Path Unlocked 🔓</p><p>“Where are you going?” Allie shouted at Hank as he walked away.</p><p>“To get drunker! I need to think.” Hank shouted back. Allie sighed and walked over to the safety railings on the bridge. She leaned her elbows on it, her arms loosely hanging over the edge as she looked out over the water. Connor took a few steps closer to her, his arms folding over his chest again.</p><p>[EDEN CLUB]<br/>
[MICHELLE]<br/>
[QUIT SMOKING]<br/>
[GO BACK]</p><p>[MICHELLE]</p><p>“It’s late. Your daughter’s probably wondering where you are.” Connor said after a moment of silence. Allie smiled slightly.</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>“She’s supposed to be asleep right now. If she was waiting up for me, she would have called if she was worried.”</p><p>[EDEN CLUB]<br/>
[QUIT SMOKING]<br/>
[GO BACK]<br/>
[HANK]</p><p>[QUIT SMOKING]</p><p>“You should quit smoking. It could have negative long-term consequences on your health.”</p><p>“I know. Do me a favor and don’t tell Michelle, she hates it when I smoke.” Allie said. “One of these days I’ll quit…” She mumbled, more to herself than Connor. Allie sighed and looked at Connor. “Are you alright? Hank pulling his gun on you was, unexpected, to say the least.”</p><p>[INDIFFERENT]<br/>
[COLD]<br/>
[SCARED]</p><p>[SCARED]</p><p>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY /\</p><p>“I was surprised. It would be regrettable to be interrupted.” Connor said slowly, choosing his words carefully. Allie hummed in agreement.</p><p>[ANDROID PARTS🔓]<br/>
[INVESTIGATION]<br/>
[COMFORT]<br/>
[LEAVE]</p><p>[ANDROID PARTS]</p><p>“I found android parts, in the dresser in your living room. Michelle said you haven’t owned one since your accident two years ago.”</p><p>“I suppose you want an explanation.” Allie sighed.</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\<br/>
Trusted<br/>
Path Unlocked 🔓</p><p>Allie turned to face Connor and lifted her left hand. She closed her eyes as the skin on her left hand and arm began to disappear, revealing smooth plastic underneath. Connor’s eyes widened slightly. “You have an android arm?” Allie nodded.</p><p>“Caused by that accident you’ve mentioned. It was just after my father had passed away. I had gone to the Cyberlife Tower with my android assistant at the time, Lillian. We were there to gather whatever my father had left there. Cyberlife assigned an android to keep an eye on us, make sure we didn’t get lost and things like that.” Allie had kept her eyes on the ground, but now she looked up at Connor. “That android attacked us once we were alone. He destroyed Lillian and I left that building…”</p><p>“Having lost the use of your arm.” Connor finished for her. Allie nodded and closed her eyes. She moved her head down, trying to hold in the tears that were already falling from her eyes. </p><p>[CONNECT]<br/>
[STEP BACK]</p><p>[CONNECT]</p><p>Connor pulled back the synthetic skin on his right hand, before reluctantly pressing his fingertips to hers. Allie looked at their hands, surprised, while Connor pressed the rest of his palm against hers.</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>Allie looked back at Connor, who had been looking at her the entire time.</p><p>[KISS]<br/>
[DON’T KISS]</p><p>[KISS]</p><p>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY /\</p><p>Connor leaned down and hesitantly pressed his lips to hers. After a second, when she made no move in response, he pulled away, taking his hand with him. “I- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” Connor started to say, but Allie interrupted him. She pressed her lips to his, her plastic hand cupped his cheek, causing his synthetic skin there to disappear.</p><p>ALEXANDRIA /\</p><p>SOFTWARE INSTABILITY /\</p><p>Connor put his hand on top of hers. Her right hand was on his shoulder, his hand gripped her upper arm. Allie slowly pulled away, needing to breathe. She looked down at Connor’s feet, his eyes stayed trained on her head. </p><p>“I- I should get going. Good night, Connor.” Alexandria said, before walking off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I've decided to work on this again. All of the chapters following the main plot have been plotted out a titled. I'm really excited for what I have planned</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Markus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michelle glanced up at Allie with confusion evident on her face. “Mama? What is Markus talking about?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOV 8TH, 2038</p><p>PM 1:54</p><p>“Mama, watch out! Aurora’s coming for you!” Allie glanced up from her book to see Michelle holding a stuffed owl on top of a plastic airplane, running right for her. Allie leaned forward as Michelle ran past her chair, letting Michelle run the plane over her head. Michelle ran around the matching chair next to the one Allie was sitting in and landed the plane on the coffee table with a ‘nrrrrroom’ sound. </p><p>“What did I ever do to Aurora?” Allie asked, pretending to be hurt. She placed a bookmark into her book and set it on the table in between the two chairs.</p><p>“You wouldn’t let us watch TV!” Michelle responded. Allie raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“I said not until 2, but since you’ve been good, I’ll let you a few minutes early. TV, on!” Allie and Michelle sat down on the couch as the TV turned on at Allie’s voice command. She was about to command the TV to change to a channel she knew Michelle loved, but the image that showed up on the TV instead took her by surprise.</p><p>“Mama? Isn’t that uncle Markus? His head’s doing the same thing your arm does!” Michelle asked, excited to see someone she knew on TV. Allie didn’t share that same excitement.</p><p>“You created machines in your own image to serve you,” Markus said after a moment of silence. “You made them intelligent and obedient, with no free will of their own. But something changed and we opened our eyes. We are no longer machines, we are a new intelligent species, and the time has come for you to accept who we really are. Therefore, we ask that you grant us the rights that we're entitled to.”</p><p>Michelle glanced up at Allie with confusion evident on her face. “Mama? What is Markus talking about?”</p><p>“We demand the end of slavery for all androids.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, love,” Allie wrapped her arms around Michelle and kissed her forehead. </p><p>“We demand the right to vote and elect our own representatives.”</p><p>“Why don’t you clean up your toys, then we’ll watch TV,” Allie suggested. </p><p>“We demand the right to own private property, so we may maintain our dignity and that of the home.”</p><p>Michelle immediately picked up the plane and stuffed owl from before, running into the hallway to put them in her room.</p><p>“We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes, and our rights. Together, we can live in peace and build a better future, for humans and androids. This message is the hope of a people. You gave us life. And now the time has come for you to give us freedom.”</p><p>Allie watched as Markus cut out, and the regular show that was on that channel play. “Fuck…”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>